Fue inesperado
by Tomoe Rivaille
Summary: Mikasa al llevarse una decepción de cierto chico llamado Eren, decide desahogarse en el lago más cercano, ¿que pasara cuando en el momento menos indicado, llega la persona menos indicada?... entra para saberlo. (RivaillexMikasa)
1. Decepciones

Hola mi primer fic de Shingeki no kyojin(el cual no me pertenece), espero perdonen mi ortografía ya que no soy muy buena en ello uwu pero quería aportar Rikasa, porque me encanta esta pareja.

Armin se encontró con Eren en el lugar en el que habían acordado, -y Bien ¿de qué querías hablar Armin?- Pregunto Eren desesperado, -De Mikasa, Eren -Afirmo el Rubio, -De Mikasa? – Interrogo Eren al Rubio, un poco extrañado, - si Mikasa, ¿De qué manera la vez? – Pregunto de nuevo con curiosidad, - como hermana por supuesto- contesto Eren no muy convencido de su respuesta, - No me refiero a eso Eren.

- Menciono Armin esperando una respuesta que calmara su curiosidad, - Armin no entiendo por qué preguntas esto de repente- Eren afirmo un poco molesto, -Siempre eh querido preguntarlo pero quería hacerlo sin que Mikasa escuchara- Admitió el rubio con una sonrisa, - Creo que entiendo lo que realmente quieres que te conteste, No veo a Mikasa como mujer solo como una hermana , ¿contento?- Eren bufo esperando la reacción de Armin.

- Creo que siempre lo supe, más quería estar seguro- Armin contesto bajando la mirada, - ahora contéstame tu a mí, ¿Por qué la pregunta?- Eren cambio los papeles ahora él quería respuestas, -…Quería saber si era ella o Annie, Eren- hablo Armin mirando hacia unos arbustos detrás de Eren un poco triste, -¿Annie? ¿No me digas que te gusta Armin? Eso sería un problema – grito Eren Molesto con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

- No me gusta, Eren descuida, entonces, ¿te gusta Eren?- Armin interrogo mirando al castaño a los ojos, - Si-i , me gusta Annie- Admitió Eren sonrojado desviando la mirada, -Pero no se lo digas a nadie, menos a Mikasa, conociéndola no le gustara la idea, como sabes no le cae nada bien- Dijo Eren con unos enormes ojos suplicantes algo así como el gato con botas, - No lo diré , pero deberías decirle Eren – Menciono Armin mirando seriamente a Eren, -Eso será después, debo marcharme el sargento no me perdonara otro retraso- Eren dijo asustado despidiéndose con la mano mientras se alejaba.

-Mikasa puedes salir- Armin menciono mirando hacia los arbustos, pero no obtenía respuesta , así que decidió avanzar hacia allá, - Mi-Mikasa, estas bien?- Pregunto Armin muy preocupado , -Eren- Susurro Mikasa con lágrimas en los ojos, - lo siento Mikasa, te dije que saberlo no sería bueno- hablo Armin Poniendo una en el hombro de ella , ella solo se levantó y camino hacia el lago, Armin entendió que ella debía estar sola.

Mikasa empezó a correr como si no hubiese un mañana recodando aquellas palabras de Eren, la persona que más amaba, - ¿Que hice mal eren?- Grito Mikasa llorando, - Lo tratas como un bebe, ¿Qué esperabas?- Mikasa abrió los ojos hasta mas no poder, esa voz… como no reconocerla, de todas las personas , ¿por qué él?, al parecer el destino no estaba de su lado, quería humillarla y quien mejor para hacerlo, ni más ni menos que el sargento Sarcasmo, digo Rivaille.-Sargento, ¿no tiene asuntos más importantes?- Menciono Mikasa de mala gana, no iba contenerse, hoy no.-¿Cómo cuales Ackerman?- Dijo el Sargento con mirada de siempre, algo divertido de molestar a la chica, era mejor que escuchar a Hanji y hacer el papeleo.

–Como comprarse unas botas de plataforma, así no se verá tan enano de mierda- Menciono Mikasa seria, lo que lo hacía sonar más cómico, Rivaille quedo sorprendido ninguna persona le había hablado de esa forma, - Repítalo de nuevo- Menciono Retándola, - ¿aparte de enano es sordo, sargento?- Mikasa interrogo seria mirando con sus ojos grises al Sargento, esa chica tenia agallas.

Tomo del cuello de la camisa a la chica, - ¿Con quién cree que está hablando, Ackerman?-Interrogo sujetando más la camisa de la pelinegra -con un enano, señor- afirmo Mikasa sin cambiar la expresión, -Veo que tiene valor Ackerman, Sin embargo esto tendrá consecuencias- manifestó Rivaille soltando a la chica, - Haga lo que tenga que hacer sargento- afirmo la chica con una expresión serena en su rostro.

- Eren pagara las consecuencias que usted provoco- Rio el sargento marchándose, sabía que había dado en el punto - Espere! Eren no hizo nada- Mikasa grito jalando el brazo de Rivaille, -debió pensar eso antes, Ackerman- Zafándose del agarre de Mikasa, -Hare lo que sea, pero no toque a Eren- grito Mikasa preocupada, -¿lo que sea?- Interrogo Rivaille con una sonrisa pervertida, - lo que sea- afirmo apretando los puños, - Seguirá mis órdenes al pie de la letra, Ackerman , la quiero a las 8 en punto en mi habitación, ni un minuto más tarde- Dijo Rivaille marchándose, -si señor –Menciono Mikasa con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Mikasa!- Grito cierto castaño gritaba, -¿Eren?- Mikasa cuestión viendo aproximándose hacia ella cierto chico, que por ahora ella no deseaba ver, -Mikasa, el sargento te está esperando, ¿Por qué?- Eren bufo mirándola, -¿Qué horas es?- Mikasa cuestiono, evitando la pregunta –Las nueve, pero Mikasa , no has contestado mi pregunta- Eren hablo molesto, -Demonios voy tarde, Tengo que irme- Dijo Mikasa para después salir corriendo, dejando a cierto chico confundido y algo molesto por ser ignorado.

Mikasa se paró frente a la puerta del soldado más enano de la humanidad, toco la puerta, a los segundos el sargento abrió la puerta, -Una hora de retraso, Ackerman- Dijo Rivaille mirando fríamente a Mikasa, -Lo siento señor, no sucederá de nuevo- respondió Mikasa suplicando que no se desquitara con Eren, -pase Ackerman-, Mikasa entro al cuarto del sargento preguntándose de que forma la humillaría, ¿serian golpes? O limpiar sus botas con la lengua, no quedaba de otra más que esperar y tardo mucho en saberlo.

–Ackerman quítese la ropa- Rivaille menciono serio, -¿Q-Qué?- pregunto Mikasa pensando que escucho mal, - ¿Aparte de ser estúpida es sorda? Eh dicho que se quite la ropa, Ackerman- Respondió con una sonrisa pervertida a mas no poder, ahí fue cuando Mikasa deseo no haberse puesto en el lugar de Eren, pero lo hecho, hecho esta. – ¿Que espera?...o ¿quiere que yo lo haga Ackerman?-Menciono con la sonrisa más amplia. –Mikasa trago saliva, esperando que llegara un titán y se la tragara.

_ ¿Qué tal? Espero les haya gustado, Díganme si les gustaría que le continuara o ahí le dejo, Gracias por tomarse su tiempo en leer. Si me dejan un Reviews me harán inmensamente feliz :3 gracias.


	2. Inimaginable

Aquí el Segundo capitulo, espero sea de su agrado :DD

SNK no me pertenece

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Capitulo 2"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Creo que es un sí- Rivaille se levantó de la silla donde permanecía sentado y se dirigía hasta cierta chica que por cada paso que Levi avanzada, Ella retrocedía dos, mas el espacio se estaba acabando y termino topando con pared, Levi en cuestión de segundos la tenia acorralada, -¿Que hace Sargento?- Cuestiono Mikasa confundida y con desconfianza.

– quitarle la ropa Ackerman, ya que no puede hacerlo sola- Mientras Rivaille sacaba la chaqueta de la chica, -¿para qué?- Pregunto alejando bruscamente las manos del sargento el cual trataba de quitar la camisa de la pelinegra a toda costa.

– ¿Para qué cree, Ackerman?- Rio Levi logrando quitar uno en uno cada botón de esa camisa color blanco, sin duda comía ansias de ver que habría debajo. - Para molestarme- menciono Mikasa, poniendo en su lugar los botones a perlados que hace unos segundos el sargento había desabotonado.

– Está llena de pasto, debo limpiar su cuerpo- Rivaille logro quitar la camisa, arrojándola lejos, Dejando a la luz el buen tonificado cuerpo de la chica. –Señor, puedo asearme yo misma- menciono mientras tratando de zafarse del sargento, el sí que sabia ponerla nerviosa a pesar de medir 10 centímetros menos.

-Apuesto que no lo hará mejor que yo, Ackerman- Afirmo Rivaille tratando de quitar el sostén de Mikasa, sin duda quería ver esos pechos. –No soy tal inútil- hablo Mikasa mientras apartaba las manos de Rivaille, lo cual no era fácil aunque fuera "pequeño", superaba por mucho la fuerza de ella.

-Quiero asearte yo mismo, ya sabes sobre mis manías sobre limpieza – Que buen pretexto se le había ocurrido a el Sargento. Luego de forcejear con la chica un poco, logro tener ventaja, haciéndola caer al suelo, ya que la altura no le daba muchos puntos, se Poso sobre la chica, en cierta posición que resultada imposible mover las piernas.

-Sargento esto no es para nada divertido- Tratando de quitarse al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad de encima, al parecer no sería fácil -¿Quiere que la deje ir...Ackerman?- susurro en la oreja de Mikasa, la cual quedo fría con dicha sensación, -S-si Sargento- Respondió rápidamente Mikasa aun con esperanzas de levantarse, - yo no quiero dejarte ir, Mikasa- hablo para luego mirar fijamente a la pelinegra, la cual tenía sus ojos muy abiertos y un ligero sonrojo.

- Sargento, ¿No cree que es irónico que una persona de su tamaño, quiera dominar? - Menciono Mikasa con aspecto de burla, Rivaille frunció el ceño, le había dado en su debilidad, en esta situación sí que logro humillarlo. - ¿así? Veras lo que una persona de "mi estatura" puede hacer" Ackerman- estaba molesto pero no le daría gusto, Paso sus labios por el cuello palido de la chica, comenzó besando para luego dar pequeñas mordidas. Mikasa logró zafarse y le dio tremenda bofetada.

– ¡solo Eren puede! - Grito Mikasa Molesta, Ya era su límite esa chica si sabía cómo acabar con su paciencia. –Puede pero no quiere hacerlo– dijo Levi mirándola a los ojos, Mikasa lo miro a los ojos sorprendida, había comprendido que tenía razón. Rivaille entendió que jugó sucio, la diversión había terminado, por el momento…ese dolor en su mejilla se lo recordaba, Termino por levantarse, dejando libre a la chica, al ver que no se levantaba, Le tendió la mano.

– Lo siento, Sargento- Dijo Mikasa apenada por el golpe, levantándose lentamente. Rivaille en un rápido movimiento azoto el trasero de la chica, Mikasa se sobresalto ante el impacto en su trasero - Estamos a mano, por cierto tiene lo suyo soldado- menciono Rivaille sonriendo, La Ackerman muy molesta, rápidamente camino directo a la salida.

-¿A dónde cree que va, Ackerman?- Cuestiono Rivaille, - Aseguro la poca dignidad que me qué…- No termino la frase cuando Rivaille la jalo de su Bufanda carmesí, con su mano libre atrajo la cadera de la pelinegra y la pego a su cuerpo hasta que no quedo espacio entre ambos, la beso de una forma algo salvaje, fue tan rápido que cuando Mikasa reacciono el sargento ya que había apartado.

- Esto queda pendiente, Mikasa- Abrió la puerta en señal de que podía marcharse, Mikasa solo camino hacia la salida sonrojada y con mucha impotencia ya que era su superior, y malamente ella había dicho hacer lo que sea, cuando se trataba de Eren sus decisiones y acciones no eran las más inteligentes. Camino apresuradamente hacia sus dormitorios aun sentía esa extraña sensación en los labios, -Maldito enano- Bufo Mikasa.

-Mikasa, ¿para qué quería verte el sargento?- hablo cierto castaño el cual ya tenía tiempo esperando a su hermanastra, la cual ya se había demorado buen rato. –Eren deberías dormir, es tarde- Dirigiéndose a la puerta de su habitación, - ¿Por qué no quieres decirme?- cuestiono Eren serio con cierto enojo.

– No es de tu incumbencia- Hablo la chica, -¿Qué te pasa Mikasa? ¿Por qué me ocultas cosas?- Grito Eren Molesto, - Es mutuo- dándole la espalda al chico, -¿De qué hablas Mikasa?- Dijo Eren algo asustado. – Cuando Armin y tú hablaban…escuche todo- respondió algo triste, - No te enojes Mikasa, no es nada malo- Afirmo nervioso. – Eren ya no te molestare mas, puedes estar tranquilo- Mikasa entro rápido a su habitación, dejando fuera a un Eren Muy confundido.

Ese día sí que había sido agitado, Primero que nada el amor de su vida estaba enamorado de Annie, Sus esfuerzos no había valido la pena, ese amor no iba ser correspondido a pesar de todo el empeño que había puesto para protegerlo a tal punto de entrar a legión de reconocimiento, donde era casi un suicidio seguro, solo para que eren numerosas veces le dijese que lo dejara solo y podía protegerse, la vida era injusta y así le pagaba, oh y no olvidemos que tenía que acatar las órdenes al pie de la letra de cierto Sargento de pequeña estatura, el cual no solo tenía un carácter de los mil demonios sino para colmo era un gran pervertido. –En que problema me eh metido – Suspiro Mikasa dejándose caer en la cama.

Dark Moon 00 : En verdad no había notado eso del dialogo, espero ahora si lo haya hecho bien, te agradezco que me lo hayas comentado w, claro que no te matare al contrario te doy las gracias *^*. Oh por cierto y con el annie x Eren…en sí no sé muy bien el carácter de annie, investigare mas sobre ella para integrarlo. Me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado, yo también soy pervert XD Gracias por leer c:

Nangaro: Que bien que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por pasarte a leerlo w espero este cap también te haya gustado w

Metitus: Rivaille x Mikasa es genial, gracias por leer, en verdad me alegra que te guste, ya que no soy muy buena en esto w.

GirlSchifffer: Que genial que haya sido de tu agrado w, Disculpa no soy buena en ortografía, redacción y esas cosas uwu, Hare lo que se pueda para mejorar w …gracias por la observación y por leer c: 3

Puripri: Muchas gracias :DD espero te haya gustado 3

Nana19: Gracias por leer w Intente ser mas precisa me dices que tal ;3 espero te haya gustado esta conti owo

GenocyderSyo: Gracias por leer espero te haya gustado, pues pues para el 5 ya habrá smut ;3

Ruki12: Gracias por leer espero sea de tu agrado la conti owo

Nathaniel: Rivaille le dijo a Mikasa que se quitara las prendas ewe ….Muchas gracias por leer 3


	3. Ayudándote a olvidar

El tercer capítulo. Espero les agrade w

SNK no me pertenece: c

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Ayudándote a olvidar"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cierto Sargento se encontraba tendido en su cama, con la Mirada distante, –Estúpida y sensual Ackerman- dijo en voz baja, con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en el fino rostro del Muchacho. Al parecer en su mente volvían ciertos recuerdos de la susodicha, del cómo se intereso por ella.

_**~flash back~**_

Recordaba ese día en especial, fue donde Ackerman despertó el interés del Sargento, cuando en la corte, le pego tremenda golpiza a Eren, Al voltear levemente encontró a la chica con un aura que parecía el mismo demonio, si no fuese por ese chico rubio, estaba de seguro que cierta pelinegra le habría dado la golpiza de su vida. Las agallas de esa chica combinadas con su belleza, rápidamente logro flechar del sargento.

Desde ese día cualquier momento que la chica estuviese cerca le proporcionada Miradas de odio, a él le causaba gracia, le encantaba joderle la vida al Jaeger con tal de que la chica le prestara atención, bueno después de todo no era atención de la buena, al parecer se había ganado el rencor de la Ackerman. Así paso bastante tiempo que de lejos observando a Mikasa.

Rivaille seguía su rutina, caminaba por el pasillo, cuando voltea a la ventana de su derecha y se encuentra cierta situación que implicaba a Ackerman escondida en algunos arbustos, eso sí que era gracioso e interesante. También se encontraba el rubio de la corte y el jodido Jaeger.

Después de un rato el Jaeger se marcho y Armin se dirigió para los arbustos, cuando de pronto Mikasa sale corriendo dirección al árbol. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Rivaille se encontraba caminando a la dirección que hace unos momentos la pelinegra había recorrido.

- ¿Que hice mal eren?- Grito Mikasa llorando. - Lo tratas como un bebe, ¿Qué esperabas?- Sabia que jodiendo se le pasaría ese estado, Para nada le agradaba la idea de verla así. -Sargento, ¿no tiene asuntos más importantes?- menciono la chica de mala gana. -¿Cómo cuales Ackerman?- Cuestiono divertido, sin duda este sería su pasatiempo favorito.

–Como comprarse unas botas de plataforma, así no se verá tan enano de mierda- afirmo la chica con su faceta habitual, lo cual hacía sonar más cómico. Rivaille abrió los ojos, eso solo sostenía que la chica tenia agallas, vaya que las poseía, pero sí que había dolido… al parecer no le gustaban los de su tamaño, pero admitía que se lo había buscado.

- Repítalo de nuevo- Reto serio el sargento - ¿aparte de enano es sordo, sargento?- wow esa chica…ahora si estaba molesto, Jalo el cuello de la camisa de la chica, acercando su rostro con el suyo, sin duda era hermosa - ¿Con quién cree que está hablando, Ackerman?- Mirando directamente sus orbes , -con un enano, señor- afirmo la pelinegra sin temor alguno, -Veo que tiene valor Ackerman, Sin embargo esto tendrá consecuencias- Soltó a la chica para marcharse, sin duda el Jaeger estaba jodido.

- Haga lo que tenga que hacer sargento- Había dicho lo correcto, ese Jaeger… pobre de ese chico tan estúpido, no vería venir lo que le esperaba. - Eren pagara las consecuencias que usted provoco- Rio Marchándose, sabía que esa era su debilidad - !Espere! Eren no hizo nada- Mikasa grito jalando su brazo, eso le gusto de alguna manera. -debió pensar eso antes, Ackerman- Zafándose del agarre de Mikasa.

-Hare lo que sea, pero no toque a Eren- Hablo desesperada la chica, fue música para sus oídos, -¿lo que sea?- Interrogo para estar seguro de que no era alguna fantasía o algo por el estilo. - lo que sea- afirmo la chica, no sabía en lo que se había metido.

- Seguirá mis órdenes al pie de la letra, Ackerman , la quiero a las 8 en punto en mi habitación, ni un minuto más tarde- Dijo Rivaille marchándose, -si señor –Termino la pelinegra molesta. Rivaille se Marcho con una sonrisa más grande que el apetito de Sasha, no podía imaginar en qué situación pondría a la Ackerman, de qué forma disfrutaría de esa situación.

_**~ End flash back ~**_

-Sargento- Hablo tras la puerta cierta voz que el reconocía, después de tocar voz veces la puerta, se encontró con Mikasa. –Pase Ackerman- invitándola a pasar, ella dudo un poco recodando el suceso de el día anterior, - ¿Qué quiere, señor?- Cuestión tomando el asiento que Rivaille le ofrecía. -Quiero respuestas a algunas preguntas, Ackerman-, Mirándole a los ojos directamente.

– Adelante, señor – clavando la mirada en los ojos gris oscuro del sargento. -¿Por qué lloraba, Ackerman?- sin duda era algo relacionado con Jaeger podía apostarlo. Mikasa quedo en silencio mirando hacia otro lado, recordando aquel suceso, - ¿Qué hizo Jaeger?- Cuestiono Rivaille nuevamente, Mikasa abrió los ojos grandes, había acertado, Jaeger era el culpable.

– Ackerman conteste, es una orden- Afirmo Levi esperando respuesta de la chica, -El no hizo nada, solo no hice las cosas bien- Hablo despacio Mikasa cabizbaja –Explíquese- Rivaille ordeno ansioso. – Me hice fuerte para él, entre a esta legión para protegerlo… pero él me quiere lejos, solo le soy una molestia- .

- ¿Entro a la legión, por Jaeger?- Pregunto el capitán algo sorprendido, - Si solo por él, moriría si es necesario para protegerlo, señor- hablo Mikasa apretando los puños. Rivaille de tan solo pensar en que muriera por ese mocoso, si tan solo pasara terminaría matándolo el mismo. - ¿Le gusta Jaeger?- Mirando curioso, -Afirmativo…- Esas palabras sí que le habían dolido, más que cuando Hanji le pateo las bolas por matar uno de sus titanes. – Pero a él le gusta Leonhardt, señor- menciono apretando la bufanda que rodeaba su cuello.

– Olvídese de Jaeger, es una orden- Mikasa abrió sus ojos grises como platos, Rivaille por otro lado pensó que sonaba mejor en su cabeza, menos posesivo. - Gracias señor- Sonrió de forma sincera, entendió que el sargento de cierta manera tenía razón, Eren no la vería de esa forma, sería mejor…olvidar.

Por otro lado Rivaille estaba sorprendido, no espero aquella reacción de la chica, ahora el tenia los ojos muy abiertos, quedo embobecido con la chica, Creía que no podría ser más bonita hasta que se dibujo aquella sonrisa en el rostro de Mikasa.

-¿Puede hacerlo?- Menciono Mientras se dirigía al sofá que la chica se encontraba sentada, -…no lo sé señor- Mirando al sargento estaba a poca distancia – ¿Acaso no puede hacer nada sola? También tendré que ayudarla- Rivaille tomo el mentón de la chica y lo acerco hacia él - Sabe tantos años de sentir esto, ¿será posible olvidar? – Pregunto mirando con melancolía a los ojos del sargento, - Todo es posible, solo siga mis órdenes- Proporcionándole un suave beso en los labios.

-S-si Sargento- Mikasa respondió sonrojada, -Perfecto- Acomodo a Mikasa en el sofá donde se encontraba, se posiciono sobre ella, la Tomo suavemente de la cintura la pego a él. –S-señor- recito la chica sonrojada, -Dime Rivaille- Menciono acercando a la chica, presionando sus labios con los de ella. Mikasa comenzó a sentir los cálidos y húmedos labios del chico, se sentía tan bien que provoco que casi inmediatamente imitara esos movimientos, y vaya que no lo hacía mal.

Atrajo a un mas las caderas de la pelinegra, lo cual saco un gemido de los rosados labios que aun besaba, Eso provoco que se encendieran los más bajos instintos de dicho sargento, sus labios se movían mas ferozmente, sin esperar más introdujo su lengua en la boca de la pelinegra .Se separaron por falta de aire, Rivaille sin perder el tiempo beso el cuello de la chica mientras despojo la chaqueta de Mikasa, para luego seguir con la camisa, desabotono uno en una cada botón. Sentía necesidad de hacerla suya inmediatamente. De nuevo subió a sus labios y los apretó con más fuerza, mientras recorría la piel y los atributos de la pelinegra.

-Sargento, Irving lo lla….- Que sorprendida quedo Hanji al ver tal escena, Mikasa sin camisa y el Sargento sobre ella toqueteándola. Vaya que eso si no se lo esperaba, al enano le gustaban las chicas grandes.

-¡Estúpida Hanji!, ¡¿acaso no sabes tocar?!- Grito molesto Levi levantándose, -Al parecer tú sí que sabes tocar- Rio Hanji tontamente, Mikasa no sabía qué hacer de la vergüenza, no entendía como habían llegado a esto, que apenas ayer aun odiaba al Sargento.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Bufo molesto dándole a Mikasa las prendas que hace un momento le había quitado. –Oh casi lo olvidaba, Irving lo llama-Dijo mientras salía del cuarto,- Rivaille no mastiques más de lo que puedes tragar- dijo antes de salir corriendo.

– Loca de mierda- Murmullo molesto Rivaille, -¿estás bien?- Cuestiono Rivaille dirigiéndose a la chica, -Tengo que irme - Hablo Mikasa sonrojada, mirando como si el suelo fuese muy interesante, - Mikasa, ¿estás bien?- Pregunto de nuevo Rivaille acariciando la mejilla de la chica, - No estoy segura de lo que paso- Hablo despacio sonrojándose.

- Dime, ¿en algún momento hasta ahora recordaste lo que sucedió con Jaeger?- Dijo mirando fijamente a la chica. -No- después de razonar entendió lo que dio a entender Rivaille, ni por un momento se le cruzo por la cabeza, Rivaille solo sonrió.- ¿Por qué me está ayudando?- Mirando a Levi con eje de duda, -Cuando logre olvidar a Jaeger por completo, contestare esa pregunta- Mikasa solo asintió.

-Puedes retirarte, a menos que quieras dormir aquí- Menciono Rivaille divertido. – Buenas noches, Señor- Marcando la última palabra mientras salía por la puerta, - Rivaille, es una orden- Dijo fuertemente mientras la chica salía por su puerta. Sin duda esto se ponía interesante, Maldecía a Hanji, Gracias a ella quedo con un Gran y erguido problema, rogaba que un baño de agua helada solucionara el problema.

Lo siento si las dejo con las ganas de escenas sexosas :c…..ya pronto vienen w

Gracias por leer y sus comentarios 3 3

Puripri: Me alegra que te haya gustado, claro que habrá cosas más pervertidas =w= en el capitulo 5 habrá sexo huhuhu *w* gracias por leer.

Nana19: Claro que habrá cosas más pervertidas ewe ya que me encantan esas cosas X/3 Gracias por leer y espero seguir mejorando nwn

Nangaro: Gracias por leer 3 daré lo que pueda para mejorar owo7

Arethahiwatari: si esta Rivaillexmikasa es perfecto, amo esta pareja w muchas gracias por tu comentario owo gracias x leer w


	4. Confusiones

Aquí el sig cap, Tratare de subir uno cada viernes o sábado :DD

SNK no me pertenece

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Capitulo 4"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikasa caminaba apresuradamente por los inmensos pasillos, sin percatarse que había olvidado su apreciada bufanda carmesí en la habitación de cierto Sargento Rivaille, Tendría que ir mañana por su prenda, se encontraba demasiado agotada ya que tenía varios días que no lograba conciliar el sueño, por tantos sucesos que se habían llevado a cabo.

-Eren, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Cuestiono sorprendida, no esperaba la presencia del castaño dentro de su habitación,– ¡¿Dónde estabas Mikasa?! Te estuve buscando todo el día- Grito notablemente molesto- ¿Por qué gritas, Eren?- Mirándolo preocupada, para nada se esperaba ver a Eren de esa manera, eso sí que era nuevo y preocupante, - Quiero hablar contigo, sobre la discusión de ayer- Menciono el Jaeger serio, lo cual era también inusual en el.

- No tenemos nada de qué hablar, descansare un poco- Caminando hacia la puerta para luego abrirla, en señal de que se marchara, tenía que alejarse de el castaño para evitar ser aun mas lastimada. Eren en un rápido movimiento tomo el brazo de Mikasa, jalándolo en su dirección para luego empujarla contra la pared - ¿Qué te paso en el cuello?- Pregunto acercándose, examinando cada centímetro del cuello de la Pelinegra -N-nada- respondió nerviosa, tratando de cubrirse, olvidar su bufanda fue un descuido imperdonable.

-¡¿Quien te hizo esto Mikasa?!- Grito alterado aprisionándola más contra la pared de ladrillos, - Dije que no es nada, Eren- Afirmo tratando de poner habitual expresión para calmar al Jaeger, - ¿Cómo que nada? ¡Son mordidas y chupetones!- Grito Eren molesto exigiendo que declarara al culpable, pensaba que nadie tenía las agallas de cometer tremendo acto y mucho menos que Mikasa lo permitiese. - ¡¿Fue el idiota de Jean?! Contesta Mikasa- Gritaba aun mas alterado, notablemente Eren perdía la cordura al no recibir respuestas de la pelinegra.

- Eren, no es de tu incumbencia- Menciono Mirando directo a sus ojos azules de Eren, ya era suficiente, - Este es mi asunto, Mikasa- Respondió con seriedad y con firmeza, - Eren, ¿Recuerdas cuando me alejabas constantemente? Me ordenabas que te podías cuidar solo…pues ya entendí esa parte, no te molestare mas- Dijo la pelinegra con cierto tono de resignación y tristeza - Mikasa no seas tonta, Somos hermanos – Contesto Serio, tenia temor, no solo de perder toda la atención de le brindaba, sino perderla a ella.

- Yo no te veo como un hermano, Eren – Menciono bajo, rogando al cielo, que Eren no escuchara su especie de confesión. - …Mikasa, ¿Acaso te gusto?- Pregunto recordando las innumerables veces que Armin se lo insinuaba. Mikasa se sorprendió de lo directo que fue el castaño al parecer escucho perfectamente, pero era algo tan obvio para darse cuenta tan tarde, Rivaille tenía razón era lento.

Mikasa termino con sus mejillas sonrojadas, solo logro evitar la mirada del Jaeger. Eren reacciono tomando con suavidad la barbilla de la chica, acercando su rostro lentamente para finalmente al acabarse la distancia, lograr su meta, besar a la Pelinegra. Mikasa solo atino a sorprenderse, dudando si en verdad estaba pasando o solo era un cruel sueño.

- Mikasa, Olvidaste tu bufanda en mi habitaci…- abriendo la puerta, Para parar en seco al ver tal escena, automáticamente apretó los puños seguido de una cara de muerte, vaya que si estaba molesto. - Sargento-Menciono en voz alta Eren, después de separarse de Mikasa. Rivaille…él era el causante de las marcas en el cuello de su hermana, no entendía el porqué Mikasa se lo había permitido.

– G-gracias, Sargento- Menciono Mikasa alejándose a Eren y dirigiéndose al sargento, tomo la bufanda en sus manos, para colocarla en su cuello nerviosamente. – Sargento, ¿usted fue quien hizo esos chupetones a Mikasa?- Interrogo Eren serio y frunciendo el ceño. –Así es, ¿algún problema Jaeger?- Mientras caminaba desafiante hacia él, - Deje a Mikasa tranquila, Sargento-

Apretando los puños, Rivaille sin dudar tomo a Eren de la Chaqueta y lo estrello con la pared, no perdonaría por atreverse a besar a su chica,- Jaeger no quiero verte cerca de Mikasa - Termino empujándolo aun hacia la pared, causando gemidos de dolor de parte del castaño - ¡Es mi hermana!- Grito Eren molesto, tratando de zafarse - ¿Besando a su hermana?, mocoso degenerado -.

Rivaille impulso su brazo dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago, eren solo soltó un grito ahogado del dolor, - Ackerman me pertenece, si aprecia su vida no vuelva a ponerle un dedo encima- Susurro en el oído de eren, -¡Eren!- Dijo Mikasa mientras se acercaba, con un rostro lleno de preocupación dibujado en su fino rostro, - estoy bien – Menciono Eren levantándose con dificultad.

-Ackerman acompáñeme…es una orden- termino mientras caminaba directo a la salida, Mikasa solo le dirigió una mirada triste a Eren, mientras seguía al sargento hacia la salida. Caminaron por el patio trasero, hasta llegar a cierto lago, en donde había comenzado todo, Mikasa atino a recostarse en el pasto, mientras Rivaille tendió su pañuelo blanco sobre una roca para sentarse sobre en ella.

- ¿estás bien?- Pregunto mientras observaba a la chica la cual se encontraba con la mirada distante tocándose los labios con las yemas de sus dedos. – Solo estoy muy confundida- tapando su rostro con la bufanda para tapar su sonrojo.

-No seas tan estúpida, solo fue un beso- Mientras se dirigía hacia ella, quito la bufanda de su rostro, para después juntar sus labios con los de ella, Mikasa coloco sus manos tras el cuello de sargento seguido de intensos movimientos de parte de sus labios, vaya que a Rivaille si que le había gustado eso, respondió apretando mas su boca con la de ella.

-Mi-Mikasa- susurro Eren viendo tal escena, se quedo paralizado sintiendo opresión en el pecho y mucha impotencia. Tarde se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Mikasa, estaba claro que le gustaba Annie, pero Mikasa no solo le gustaba…la quería, pero ahora ya tenía algo con el sargento. Una idea desesperada le había surgido, su ventaja era conocer a Mikasa perfectamente, y no dudaría en utilizar sus conocimientos. Solo se alejo del lugar para llevar a cabo su plan.

Rivaille por otro lado seguía en lo suyo, Mikasa si que había aprendido rápido, esos movimientos vaya que lograban excitarlo, la mano resbaladiza del sargento se introdujo por debajo de la camisa de Mikasa, masajeando los pechos de la chica. Mikasa abrió los ojos de golpe y aparto a Rivaille rápidamente, -arruinas el mejor momento- Bufo el sargento molesto, - Sea un poco respetuoso, ¿acaso le gustaría que metiera mi mano en sus bolas?- Menciono Mikasa con el ceño fruncido, - No estaría mal- Contesto sinceramente Rivaille, pensando que no era mala idea. – E-enano pervertido- Bufo la chica levantándose, para después sacudirse el pasto.

- Mikasa, necesito de ti… ahora- Menciono en sargento dirigiéndose peligrosamente hacia Mikasa, - ¿Qué es lo que necesita?- pregunto Mikasa curiosa, Rivaille llego hasta ella jalo su bufanda roja y comenzó a besarla nuevamente, tomo la mano de la chica y la coloco en su entre pierna.

Mikasa se sobresalto y rápidamente alejo la mano, se había sonrojado a más no poder, vaya que lo que al sargento le faltaba de altura, le sobraba allá bajo…era demasiado grande. Rivaille al ver a Mikasa Sonrojada, evitando la mirada, y tratando de alejarlo, se veía tan tierna. – Mikasa te hare mía- Menciono con una sonrisa de lado, Mientras tomo su barbilla obligando a mirarlo. Mikasa sonrojada y ojiabierta, en un rápido descuido lo empujo y salió corriendo, no quería quedar inválida.

-tsss- bufo el Sargento enojado, vaya que ya no podía contenerse, con solo ese rose de la mano de la chica logro encenderse más, no lo solucionaría con un baño de agua helada, hoy no…Ya era suficiente de contenerse no pasaría un día mas en que Ackerman no fuera suya, haría lo necesario para que su meta se cumpliera, y cuando Rivaille se propone algo, lo obtiene.

Nana19: ¡hola! Qué bueno que te haya gustado, ya que no soy muy buena en describir los detalles en el lemon, me alegra que haya causado esa sensación *^*, Lo se Hanji que inoportuna es XD. Por cierto hare lo posible por publicar cada viernes o sábado, y en verdad te agradezco de corazón por seguir el fic y tomarte el tiempo de dejar reviews T^T 3 gracia saludos ^w^

MissCandyLu: Lo se Hanji llego a mala hora XD Muchas gracias por leer el fic espero que te haya gustado la conti *^* saludos 3

Puripri: Me alegra que te haya gustado la conti, si ya es hora de que se olvide de Eren ya que no la valoro a su tiempo :c…muchas gracias espero también te guste este capítulo y Muchas muchas gracias por seguir el fi en verdad eso me alegra bastante *^*

rukia19971997: ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado! Gracias por leer espero los demás capítulos sean de tu agrado 3

AnonimadeTal100: Awwww muchas gracias, me hace tan feliz que sea de tu agrado ;w; 3 oh si esta pareja es la mejor *^*, Saludos y de nuevo muchas gracias :D

Lucy: ¡wow! soy tan feliz de que te guste 3, espero te sigan gustando los demás caps y Muchas gracias por leer , saludos ^w^

MarianitaUchiha: jajaja XD si es que va para lo hentai, soy muy pervertida mas no se me dan los detalles en el lemon D:, respecto al ooc no lo había notado, solo imagine como se comportarían en esas situaciones ewe, gracias por leer, saludos ^w^

Muchas gracias por leer por tomarse el tiempo de dejar reviews o seguir el fic 3 ^w^


	5. El metodo

Aquí el capítulo 5 disculpen la tardanza, espero no vuelva a suceder, mi computadora está enferma y ahí tenía en capitulo a medio terminar, así que lo escribí nuevamente uwu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Capítulo 5"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikasa corría despavorida huyendo del sargento, el cual se dedicó a la persecución desde la "acalorada situación" el cual no quedo conforme y deseaba probar más de la pelinegra. La chica llevaba gran ventaja, así que se adentró al cuartel girando hacia los pasillos tratando de perder a Rivaille lo cual no le fue posible, en un intento desesperado subió escaleras esta llegar al último piso, hasta que se encontró sin salida, Rivaille sonreía triunfante acercándose a Mikasa, mientras ella retrocedía, hasta que su espalda quedo pegada a la pared.

Rivaille abrió la puerta de la habitación que le quedaba a su mano derecha, seguido de jalar a la confundida Mikasa dentro del dormitorio, inmediatamente el soldado cerró la puerta colocándole seguro. – ¿Qué haces?- Cuestión Mikasa claramente nerviosa, cuando se trataba de Rivaille con una enorme erección tras sus pantalones blanco ocasionaban los nervios y la inquietud de la chica.

-Querías olvidar y que mejor método que este- Menciono acercándose peligrosamente a la chica hasta hacerla topar con el pie de la cama, - ¿Qué método? – dijo Mikasa mientras su rebotaba en la cama con sabanas blanca tras ser empujada por el sargento, rápidamente despojando su chaqueta caramelo, y dejando caer las botas marrón a un lado, para luego subir a la ancha cama colocándose por encima de la Ackerman- hacerte mía, Mikasa- susurro en el oído de la chica estremeciéndola, - ¡Sa-sargento!- Menciono la chica sonrojándose inmediatamente.

Levi sin perder el tiempo se lanzó directamente a los rosados labios de la chica devorándolos salvajemente, mientras su mano se paseaba en el cuerpo de la chica, hasta llegar a la cintura donde sujeto su blanco pantalón y deslizarlo por sus largas piernas seguido de las botas marrones, arrojo todo hacia un lado de la cama, posicionándose nuevamente por encima de Mikasa, la cual se encontraba con un notable sonrojo y una cara de preocupación.

Nuevamente se dirigió a sus labios, rosándolos suavemente para después comenzar con algunos movimientos, con el fin de quitar la tensión de Mikasa, ella correspondió, colocando sus manos en los hombros del sargento, inmediatamente Rivaille abrazo su cintura apegándola a su cuerpo, aumentando la intensidad de los movimientos de sus labios, seguido de introducir su lengua, la pelinegra seguía sus movimientos a cierto punto de parecer experta.

Por lo tanto Rivaille quitaba uno en uno los botones de la perlada camisa de Mikasa, para después jalarla y arrogarla lejos, dejándola solo en ropa interior. La chica le molesto la idea de estar tan expuesta, mientras el sargento solo se había despojado la chaqueta y las botas, para estar a mano Mikasa jalo al sargento dejándolo bocarriba, mientras se posicionaba en las caderas de Rivaille, con las piernas hacia los costados.

La chica sin perder el tiempo jalo la camisa del sargento rompiéndola, haciendo más rápido el proceso, Rivaille se sorprendió de la acción de la chica, mas disfrutaba de la vista que le brindaba, mientras Mikasa recorría con su mano desde el bien marcado pecho del sargento hasta llegar a la cremallera bajándola lentamente y al mismo tiempo rosando tacto con el pene del sargento, seguido del pantalón el cual deslizo hasta sacarlo completamente, Mikasa se exalto al ver en enorme y erguido miembro de Levi, la tela del bóxer color gris no le dejaba mucho a la imaginación, Termino ojiabierta y con un sonrojo que aparecía nuevamente en sus mejillas, Rivaille aprovecho que Mikasa bajo la guardia para tomar el control de la situación nuevamente, jalándola de ambos brazos y girándola haciéndola quedar debajo de él.

Mikasa notando el descuido que había cometido, solo atino a rodear el cuello del sargento acercándose a sus labios para luego lograr su meta unir sus labios con los de Levi, el cual entendió que la chica ya aceptaba a llevar a cabo "su método", agradecía que por fin cumplir los deseos de hacer suya a la Pelinegra, de tantas situaciones por una u otra cosa terminaba interrumpiendo y no perdonaría otra ducha fría nuevamente.

Mientras respondía a los labios de Mikasa con mordiscos y movimientos salvajes, coloco su mano debajo de las bragas de la chica, comenzó con movimientos circulares, Mikasa comenzaba a gemir sutilmente, excitando aún más al sargento que acelero el ritmo de los movimientos, al igual que Mikasa aumentaba los gemidos al punto de que su respiración se agitaba para finalmente arquear la espalda y aferrarse al sargento en señal de un orgasmo, Levi sonrió triunfante al notar que aprobaba su trabajo manual.

Mikasa seguía aferrada al sargento con su cabeza en el pecho evitando que lograra mirar su cara, el sargento algo molesto por la acción de la chica la tomo del mentón obligándola a mirarlo, Logrando mirar a una Mikasa con un expresión en sus ojos brillantes tan indescriptible que logro sonrojar al mismo Levi, y también hacerlo sentir sensaciones nuevas las cuales eran confusas ya que nunca las había experimentado, automáticamente roso los labios de la chica con los de él, más no era de forma salvaje si no lento y suave.

Mikasa también logro confundirse gravemente, al darse cuenta que Rivaille estaba ocupando el lugar de Eren, pensó que el sargento era bueno haciendo olvidar a las personas, pero sin darse cuenta que comenzaba a sentir amor hacia el chico que no hacía mucho odiaba inmensamente. Rivaille dejo sus labios para rosar la pálida piel del cuello de la chica al cual besaba y mordisqueaba gentilmente, provocando profundizar la respiración de la chica.

Sutilmente quito el sostén de la chica acariciado su espalda, y después sus pechos los cuales masajeaba y apretaba lentamente provocando profundos suspiros de parte de Mikasa, bajo sus manos a las cadera de la chica, deslizando su única prenda que llevaba puesta por las piernas hasta caer al suelo, Mikasa imito el movimiento desasiéndose del bóxer grises del sargento, sorprendiéndose que era más grande de lo que aparentaba, Rivaille sonrió orgulloso al nuevamente lograr sonrojar a la chica la cual aparto lejos la mirada de la hinchada erección del sargento.

Rivaille ya no podría soportar ni un poco más, se posiciono entre las piernas de la chica rosando su miembro con la entrepierna de Mikasa, lo cual provoco un leve suspiro del sargento y un respingo de la pelinegra, - ¿Qué pasa?- cuestiono el sargento viendo la expresión de terror en Mikasa, - E-eso n-no v-va caber en mi-mi- menciono Mikasa sonrojada y nerviosa, -Claro que lo hará- musito el sargento burlesco al ver a la misma Ackerman tan tierna y temerosa, - tenga cuidado, es mi primera vez- comento Mikasa seria logrando la compostura, - Hare lo que se pueda-hablo Levi sonriendo victorioso del que sería el primero de la vida de la chica.

-¿lista?- cuestiono nuevamente asegurándose de la que la chica accediera, - No, pero igual lo harás- termino sonrojándose, - Eso te pasa por provocarme- susurro en el oído de la chica, tomándola de las caderas introduciendo su miembro lentamente, Mikasa inconscientemente se aferró a la espalda del sargento tensándose, por otro lado Rivaille gimió roncamente al sentir inmenso placer de estar dentro de la chica, sin duda había valido la pena tanta espera, Comenzó a moverse lentamente para que la pelinegra lograra adaptarse.

Por otro lado Mikasa derramaba algunas lágrimas, seguido de un alarido provocado por dolor de la penetración de Rivaille, se aferró a su espalda rasgando la pálida piel del chico dejando marcados varios rasguños, mas conforme pasaron algunos minutos en los cuales solo hubo movimientos leves, Mikasa dejo el dolor de lado para sentir exquisito placer expresado en gemidos que Levi noto para inmediatamente embestirla con más fuerza, generando más gemidos tanto de parte del como de la pelinegra.

-Ri-Rivaille- gemía Mikasa incontroladamente, provocando que la excitación del chico aumentara seguido de las embestidas, - Mikasa- menciono en un sonoro y grueso gemido, besando a la chica intensamente sin dejar de penetrarla, sus movimientos eran desesperados y feroces, mordisqueando el labio inferior de la chica, para después introducir su lengua y jugar con la de la chica.

Mikasa disfrutaba inmensamente del placer que le otorgaba Rivaille, pensó que no fue para nada mala idea acceder a los métodos del sargento, sí que funcionaba… para nada se le venía a la mente Eren. Rivaille aceleró aún más las embestidas sintiendo como el clímax se acercaba, al igual que la chica que comenzaba a rodear sus piernas en la cadera del sargento apretándose contra el produciendo sonoros gemidos, la acción de la chica ocasiono que el sargento llegara ni más ni menos que a un exquisito y placentero orgasmo, rodeando a la chica con sus brazos profundizando un abrazo y las sensaciones, seguido de un gemido intenso, al igual que la chica la cual sujetaba los hombros del sargento, mientras su espalda se arqueaba por el placer recibido.

Mikasa miro al sargento a los ojos, para ella esto era nuevo y sin duda una de las mejores sensaciones que había experimentado en toda su vida, pero Rivaille fuese el primero hacía sentir sensaciones confusas, no descifraba que sentimientos sentía ahora y porque le causaban esa duda, mientras por otro lado Levi tenía no era para nada nuevo, más que en ninguna de sus antiguas experiencias, no había una como esta, también presenciaba la inquietud, ya que no fue algo solo pasional y salvaje, sin duda la Ackerman no solo te atraía, …la quería, respondió a la miranda de Mikasa mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios, encontrando la respuesta.

Se desplomo en la cama exhausto, Mikasa le siguió arropándose con la sabana color blanca que se encontrara alado de ella, jalo un poco de la blanca sabana, cubriéndose con ella para después abrazar por la cintura, - debemos marcharnos, recuerde que nos vieron cuando me seguía-menciono con tono de preocupación en su voz tratando de calmar su agitada respiración, - dormiremos aquí, es una orden Mikasa- dijo el sargento dándole un corto beso en los labios, abrazando con más fuerza a la chica la cual no desistía del agarre.

-Buenas noches- Menciono Mikasa acomodándose, - descansa Mikasa- dijo Levi cerrando los ojos, al paso de unos minutos ambos fueron vencidos por el cansancio dejándose llevar por el sueño, mas no se imaginaban que Eren buscaba como loco a Mikasa, llevaba horas buscándola y ningún soldado se atrevía decirle que Levi la seguía con cara de morboso, no les agradaría ver a Eren en titán por una situación como esa, esperaron que el castaño llegara al cansancio y desistiera en la búsqueda, en lo que la Ackerman le inventaba una buena excusa.

.

.

Algunos rayos de sol se irritaban por la ventana, interrumpiendo el sueño de Levi el cual abrió los ojos molesto por la iluminación, inmediatamente volvieron a su mente recuerdos de la noche, su ropa regada en todo el suelo se recordaba, mas noto que Mikasa no se encontraba ni sus prendas,- estúpida Mikasa- musito molesto Levi, el karma le había pagado, él nunca se quedaba en la mañana dejando a sus conquistas preguntándose de él, ahora le había pasado y para nada le había agradado era un golpe duro.

La puerta del baño se abrió dejando salir a una Ackerman, con la cabellera húmeda y con el uniforme de siempre, hasta la estúpida bufanda roja que tanto le molestaba al sargento, después de todo no lo dejo abandonado - Buenos días sargento- Menciono la chica con la faceta de siempre, -Buenos días- termino Rivaille molesto, ya que deseaba levantarse antes que la chica, ordenarle tomar un baño juntos, para de paso llevar a cabo el "método" nuevamente, combinando las cosas que más le gustaban la limpieza y hacer suya a la Ackerman.

Levi tomo sus prendas notando que su camisa estaba rota, ahora tendría que andar por medio cuartel medio desnudo,- lo siento, sargento- menciono Mikasa apenada, - Me las pagaras más adelante, hare lo mismo con todas tus prendas- Dijo el sargento en forma seductora y arrogante, Mikasa se sobresaltó un poco y genero un leve sonrojo, el sargento se dirigió al baño, mientras Mikasa esperaba que acabara su ducha.

El sargento salió del baño ya vestido, más le faltaba su camisa blanca que la pelinegra había destruido en los momentos pasionales, solo la chaqueta cubría su torso - Parece un playboy versión petit- menciono para después reírse. Levi frunció el ceño dándose cuenta que la chica tenía algo de razón, se quitó la chaqueta maldiciendo, Mikasa se sonrojo al notar el marcado torso del Chico, la noche anterior no se apreciaba tan bien por la oscuridad, con su bufanda se cubrió el rostro evitando que el sargento lo notara.

Salieron de la habitación encontrándose con el castaño, el cual tenía una expresión de sorpresa que inmediatamente cambio a enojo, - ¡Mikasa, dejaste que el sargento te cogiera!-Grito enojado cegado por claramente celos, - Mas respeto estúpido mocoso- menciono Levi frunciendo en ceño caminando peligrosamente hacia Eren , Mikasa detuvo al sargento, - No es de tu incumbencia, Eren- dijo tranquilamente la pelinegra, sorprendiendo al sargento y ah Eren por su reacción, - ¡Claro que lo es, tu solo eres para mí!- grito nuevamente el castaño mirándola a los ojos, dejando a una Mikasa boquiabierta y aun sargento enojado por la egoísmo del chico, nunca la había apreciado hasta darse cuenta que la estaba perdiendo.

Disculpen la calidad tuve poco tiempo para escribirlo y por ello lo subi hasta hoy, no me maten por la mala descripción T^T

**Fer :** Me alegra que te haya gustado, te agradezco por leer *w* si el RivaMika es lo mejor ^ ¡saludos!

**Loanavilchez**: Espero no te haya defraudado este capítulo, gracias por leer *^* nos vemos, ¡saludos! c:

**lucy :** awwww gracias ¡en verdad! Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado, mas espero que este capítulo no te defraude uwu gracias por leer *^* nos vemos c:

**Guest:** no sé qué significa ki XD lo siento. !saludos!

**Fernanda:** Aquí la conti, espero sea de tu agrado, nos vemos :3

**Arethahiwatari:** aquí la conti, espero no te disguste uwu, muchas gracias por leer 3 ¡saludos! un abrazo :3

**Puripri:** ¡Sí! Eren se lo merece por no valorarla, Rivaille si se la merece *^* gracias por leer espero te guste el cap, saludos ^w^

**Suffere**: Muchas gracias, yo también soy pervertida descuida *^*, la verdad Eren si que se lo merece, Mikasa es una mujer de lo más linda y sensual, es un tonto por tratarla asa, espero no te haya perdido por este cap el lemon no se me dio tan bien :c…Muchas gracias por leer, ¡saludos! c:

**Saakuraa:** La verdad Eren sí que es idiota pero eso no le quita lo sensual *-*, aquí ya logro su objetivo, espero no te moleste que no describí el lemon como debería, ya pronto sabrás que hará el celosillo de Eren, si es un egoísta de lo peor uwu, hahaha supongo tal vez Eren si quede con Annie, Muchas gracias por leer *w* ¡saludos! Un abrazo :3

**MarianitaUchiha:** ya pronto saldrá a la luz el plan del celosillo Jaeger XD, Me mato tu comentario "más caliente que palo de churrero" aún no lo supero, no dejo de reír XDD Ojala te haya gustado este cap :c, Muchas gracias por leer, ¡saludos! Un abrazo *^*

**MissCandyLu:** Lamentablemente Eren se dio cuenta tarde de lo que tenía, descuida yo también soy una pervertida estamos en confianza XD, owww me haces muy feliz que te guste mi fic T/^/T! Muchas gracias por leer! Saludos nwn ¡un abrazo! :3

**Nana19:** ¡Hola! Wooo tu comentario me da inspiración T^T Esa Leviconda ya se metió en su madriguera…. Eso fue tan malo XD solo ignora eso, ahora sí que a Mikasa le dieron duro contra el muro, espero no te pierda por la mala descripción de este lemon :c, Muchas gracias por leer y por siempre dejar un review T/w/T, ¡saludos! Un abrazo *^*

- Muchas gracias a todos por apoyar este fic T^T-


End file.
